


Virgil's Paranoia

by TanError



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Deceit Sanders - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Paranoia, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanError/pseuds/TanError
Summary: This is one of my very first Sanders Sides Fanfictions, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, I do believe that Deceit is a good character and not actually abusive. This is just an angsty fanfic. I have some works that are fluff and they are great.Warning: Paranoia, Stalking, Explicit Language, AbuseExplanation: So, since Deceit speaks in lies, I am going to use / around a word to show when he's lying, so you either remove the word or replace it with the opposite. Let me give you some examples.- "/No/ I have /not/ been stalking you!" - In this case, you'd change 'No' to 'Yes' and remove 'Not' entirely.Word Count: 1219





	Virgil's Paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my very first Sanders Sides Fanfictions, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, I do believe that Deceit is a good character and not actually abusive. This is just an angsty fanfic. I have some works that are fluff and they are great. 
> 
> Warning: Paranoia, Stalking, Explicit Language, Abuse   
> Explanation: So, since Deceit speaks in lies, I am going to use / around a word to show when he's lying, so you either remove the word or replace it with the opposite. Let me give you some examples.   
> \- "/No/ I have /not/ been stalking you!" - In this case, you'd change 'No' to 'Yes' and remove 'Not' entirely.   
> Word Count: 1219

Virgil walked down the abandon and barren road, glancing at the graffiti as he walked by. He didn't bother to stop and muse over it like he normally would. Recently, he'd had the feeling of being watched; when he was at home, or on his little night walks, like now, was when the feeling intensified the most. He wasn't quite sure why. Virgil hadn't felt that way since left his old self behind in the void. A sudden thought popped into his head that made him panic. Is it Deceit? The snake bastard knew how to hide and camouflage himself into the group, and that was the least bit comforting considering that he was revealed to the others not too long ago. Virgil had to recap the previous days and nights he'd felt his paranoia.

Virgil had been in the kitchen, grabbing something to snack on that night since he couldn't sleep. That's when the paranoia struck and almost immediately, he'd turned around to see Logan working hastily at some papers at the table. The strange thing was he hadn't even heard Logan pop up, or announce himself with some random fact about night eating being a bad and unhealthy choice.

Virgil didn't think about it then, but Logan would have been asleep. He was always strict on health and getting the right amounts of sleep. They could all shapeshift into different people, so there was no telling who it could've been. Surely not Patton. Patton could be quite childish at times, but he knew about Virgil's recent paranoia and wouldn't do anything like that to intentionally scare him. Roman was only ever concerned with his 'precious' beauty sleep which surprised him considering how many over exaggerated fantasies he had.

Virgil was broken away from his thinking as the paranoia seemed to grow stronger. He glanced back slightly, catching a glimpse of the figure behind him. The panic immediately began to rise in Virgil. He wasn't sure if he should take off running or confront the person. Virgil shook his head as he bolted down the sidewalk his hood flying back as he ran, but the paranoia didn't go away it only increased. Virgil turned his head to glance back at the person, but no one was there.

That's when he collided with a tall, stone-like, body causing Virgil to fall back onto the concrete. He scurried backward; his hands scraping against the concrete as the figure grabbed him roughly by the collar of his hoodie, pulling him up. Virgil struggled, punching and kicking the figure that had grabbed him. "Can you /not/ stop?" A familiar growl came as Virgil was suddenly dropped by the figure.

Virgil looked up at the figure. He wanted to thump himself for not already being positive it was this sneaky bastard. Deceit had been the one following him the entire time. "Why are you following me?!" Virgil growls, getting to his feet as he rubbed his scraped-up hands against his jeans. Deceit looked at him with a smirk as he tilted his head. "Of course /not/! Why /would/ I do that?" Deceit chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?" Virgil asked, taking a step closer toward Deceit. It was a bit strange to see Deceit so disoriented. Usually, he was quick with comebacks and wasn't a nervous wreck. "What's up with you?" Virgil asked, continuing to press Deceit. Deceit turned his head to the side before focusing on Virgil. "I /didn't/ miss you." He mumbled, shaking his head. Virgil was confused and shocked. One of the whole reasons Virgil had ducked out was because of their break up. Although the break up was Deceit's fault.

In their relationship, Deceit was the dominant one. He wasn't what you called 'the best boyfriend' either. Virgil could recall the nights he'd spent hiding and crying because of Deceit. Virgil could remember every hour, every word he flew from Deceit's mouth as the studded belt came in contact with his bare body. After these hour-long beatings, he would be right back in bed with the monster. Virgil would cuddle right up to the monster who had caused him such immense pain and he'd feel safe. When he finally got away; He was heartbroken in regret and full of endless relief.

Now here he was staring up at the supposed monster, who claimed to miss him. "Do you miss me, or do you miss hurting me?" Virgil asked, his voice cracking mid-sentence. Deceit looked down as the guilt of his action finally landed on his shoulders. It was like something had pinned his feet in place and his chest felt heavy. "I'm /not/ sorry, Virgil." Deceit says softly. "I was /not/ wrong to do what I did /not/ do to you." Deceit apologized. "How can I /not/ make up for it?" He asked.

Virgil couldn't help but snicker at Deceit. Not once had Virgil seen Deceit show any sympathy to anyone in his entire life of knowing him. Virgil could feel his heart melting within its iron cage. Virgil turned his head dismissively. "No, I'm not going back. How can I even trust you? After all the beastly things you did to me?" Virgil asked as a knot began to form in his throat. His vision became blurry then clear as the tear forced their way out of his eyes. "Virgil, I'm /not/ sorry! What can I /not/ do?" Deceit asked, standing and walking toward Virgil desperately.

Virgil kept his back to Deceit, "I'm not going back to that life Deceit." He sniffles, "I'm not doing it. I can't forgive you. I can't accept you. You know the worst part of it all is, yea, I still love you!" Virgil hugged himself as he began to fall apart at the seams. Deceit walked to him and enfolded him softly in his arms, "I'm so /not/ sorry." Deceit mumbled into Virgil's silky hair. "This is /not/ all my fault." He says. Virgil crumbled in Deceit's arms. Virgil leaned into Deceit still crying. He couldn't understand why he wasn't pushing away and screaming.

"I hate you!" Virgil yelled, slamming his fist against Deceit's chest over and over. "You're a pathetic monster!!" He yelled louder, breaking down into more sobs as he pushed Deceit away hard before resuming to pounding his fist on Deceit's chest. "Please /don't/ stop." Deceit says softly. "I loved you, asshole!" Virgil cried as Deceit grabbed his wrist not too tight, but not too soft either. "You /don't/ need to stop, Virgil." Deceit's voice was calm, yet stern. Virgil looked up at Deceit as more tears poured from the anxious boy's eyes.

Virgil hadn't realized it, but tears had formed in Deceit's eyes as well and streamed down his cheeks. "I /don't/ know this is /not/ my fault." Deceit sniffles, "I know I /can/ fix the past, but I /can't/ promise you a /worse/ future." Deceit says as he kisses the anxious boy softly. Virgil gripped onto Deceit's shirt and holds him close as he leaned into him. "I'll do my best to trust you. I'll do what I can to forgive you, but, please, can you take me home?" Virgil asked softly between soft sniffles. "Which home?" Deceit asked with a smirk. "You know exactly what 'home' I mean," Virgil said with a soft chuckle.


End file.
